Me Recuerdas?
by Vanee15
Summary: Esta es la historia de Kara Takenouchi una chica que cuenta la traicion y el dolor que sintio de ser traicionada por aquellos a quienes quiso, pero ahora esta de vuelta y con unos nuevos amigos quienes estaran dispuestos a matar para cumplir su objetivo


**Una Perspectiva Distinta**

En un bosque oscurecido con solo la luna como luz se podía distinguir una sombra que saltaba de árbol en árbol de una manera rápida y casi imperceptible para cualquiera, maniobrando cuando el espacio entre los arboles era mayor, por la figura que se llegaba a distinguir se podría decir que era una mujer. Siguió saltando hasta que se detuvo en un lago con una hermosa cascada que caía espléndidamente, la mujer camino sobre el agua siendo iluminada por la luna que cubría toda la laguna, el vestuario de esta era simple, una capa negra con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja.

Llegando casi a la cascada esta se abrió en dos dándole la bienvenida, la chica entro sin preocupaciones en donde se encontró con una enorme roca con varios kanji para ser más exactos diez. Paso su mano por esta delicadamente hasta que paro en uno de los kanji el cual llego a identificar como "el vacio", al verlo aparto la mano y se mordió el pulgar con tal fuerza que hizo salir de este un par de hilos de sangre para luego empezar a hacer sellos y colocar el dedo ensangrentado en el kanji, automáticamente la roca se empezó a mover lentamente, mostrando un pasillo oscuro solo iluminado por antorchas a los lados.

La chica paso caminando con tranquilidad largo rato por los enormes pasillos encontrándose con otros a distintos caminos haciéndolo ver como un laberinto que podía confundir y hacer perder a cualquiera que no los conociera por suerte no era su caso, siguió hasta que se topo con una puerta de madera grande, haciendo otro par de sellos logro entrar a lo que parecía una especie de sala tipo cueva enorme, con una estatua en todo el medio de esta, la dicha estatua era casi el triple de una normal con un aspecto tétrico con sus manos encadenadas saliendo de la tierra y abiertas dejando ver que en cada dedo de esta se encontraba una figura de una persona a su parecer, con excepción del uno de los dedos meñiques. En el momento que la puerta se abrió y ella entro todos le prestaron atención, hasta que alguien le hablo.

-Al fin has llegado- Le dijo una de las figuras que se encontraba en el pulgar derecho, por su tono de voz frio y autoritario se podría deducir que era el líder

-Lamento la demora Pein-Sama, tuve un pequeño preen canse- Le respondió ella con voz tranquila, al ver la mirada de el aclaro- Nada que no pudiera solucionar en un momento- Esto último lo dijo con un toque de picardía

-Bien con la llegada de _**Kara**_ podemos dar inicio a la reunión- La chica de nombre Kara se dirigió de inmediato a su puesto el cual era el único libre el meñique izquierdo, ahí se quito el sombrero dejando ver sus fracciones. Los ojos de un hermoso color agua marina que eran delineados por unas largas pestañas, su cabello era de un rubio dorado recogido en un moño flojo el cual dejaba varios mechones rebeldes fuera, un flequillo que le cubría la frente y un par de mechos largos a la altura de la barbilla uno a cada lado de su rostro.

Se abrió la capa completamente dejando ver su vestuario ninja que consistía en un short corto a medio muslo de color negro, unas medias que sobrepasaban las rodillas pero no mucho, de color verde oscuro, zapatos tradicionales ninjas solo que eran completamente cerrados y con un pequeño tacón negros, arriba llevaba una camisa a la altura de los codos verde cuello en v y encima un chaleco sin mangas negro de cierre que estaba por debajo de los pechos, un guante negro hasta los nudillos en su mano derecha y en la izquierda una muñequera verde, su protector de color verde con la insignia de konoha al frente, este lo llevaba en el muslo izquierda solo que tenía una fina línea en el medio de la insignia demostrando que era renegada, en las caderas llevaba un cinturón algo suelto negro con el bolso de armas colgando a un lado, y finalmente algo que resaltaba era una gargantilla negra que llevaba colgando un dije de plata con el fondo verde el cual tenía forma de media luna.

-El motivo de esta reunión es para dar inicio a la captura de los bijuu faltantes, como ya saben estos se han asignado a cada pareja de la organización y con la información que faltaba y ahora tenemos nada podrá detenernos- Pein los miraba a todos hasta que su mirada recayó en la rubia- Y bien Kara adelante.

La rubia empezó a contar la información por la que la habían mandado en su misión.

-Como ya sabrán cada una de las cinco grandes naciones ninjas se les dio un bijuu para cuidar el cual colocaron en un contenedor o jinchuriki en este caso, la única excepción es el bijuu en Taki, en Kirigakure hay dos de estos bijuu el de seis y tres colas de los cuales uno es un renegado y el otro se encuentra en estado salvaje y sin un jinchiriki que lo contenga, en Kumogakure también hay dos, los cuales ambos están activos como ninjas de esta aldea con de dos y ocho colas, en Sunagakure está solo uno el cual es actualmente el kazekage y es el de una cola, en Iwagakure correspondían dos, el de cuatro y el de cinco colas este último ya capturado y ambos activos, en Konohagakure está el de nueve colas que está activo como ninja, solo que actualmente se encuentra fuera de su aldea por motivos de entrenamiento y según mis fuentes ya está por regresar, y finalmente el ya capturado bijuu de Takigakure el siete colas.

-Dime quienes son los jinchurikis de cada uno Kara- Le demando saber Pein, esta tranquilamente continuo hablando.

-Lo diré por orden: Sabaku no Gaara, Ichibi… Nii Yugito, Nibi… Yagura, Sanbi… Roshi, Yonbi… Han, Gobi… Utakata, Rokubi… Fu, Nanabi… Killer Bee, Hachibi… Naruto Uzumaki, Kyubi- Termino de decir mientras pasaba una foto de cada jinchuriki

-Bien, ya saben en que aldea esta cada uno y quien es su jinchuriki, Deidara y Sasori serán los primeros en partir- Con esto ultimo concluyo la reunión y todos empezaron a desalojar la sala, saliendo por otra puerta distinta a la que ella había entrado dando paso a lo que era una hermosa mansión estilo japonés bastante grande que era para el descanso de los ninjas renegados.

La rubia fue de los primeros en salir da la sala y era que ya quería estar en su habitación, esa misión había durado mucho tres meses y medios para ser exactos.

-_Lo primero que haré será meterme en la tina y no salir en un buen rato- _Con este pensamiento apresuro el paso, después de un largo recorrido para llegar al corredor de las habitaciones se encontró con este al fin, en este corredor se podían ver seis puertas tres de un lado y tres del otro, claro que con una buena separación a cada una estas tenían una placa dorada con el nombre del propietario de la habitación.

Paso por la primera del lado derecho y decía "Deidara", al frente de esa estaba otra que decía "Tobi", la segunda de lado derecho decía "Sasori", al frente de esa estaba la que decía "Kisame" y justo al lado de esa estaba la de "Itachi", al frente de estaba la suya bien escrito estaba su nombre "Kara".

-_Qué bueno que el resto de los integrantes están por otro lado, son muy ruidosos- _Pensó la chica ya parada a lado de su puerta mientras fruncía levemente el ceño ante esto último-_Aunque deberían llevarse a Tobi para allá- _Culmino sus pensamientos entrando a su habitación las cuales se habrían solo a su dueño con una clave o cualquier forma que les hayan inventado cada uno para pasar a sus respectivos cuartos. El de ella era hermoso y a diferencia de su vestuario era todo de blanco con detalles en dorado por todas partes, su cama estaba en todo el medio de la habitación era alta digna de una princesa, a su lado derecho estaba una mesita de noches con una lámpara, a su izquierda estaba un closet de madera pintado a blanco con dorado, al final a la izquierda estaba un gran ventanal con el marco amplio y mullido como para sentarse y admirar el paisaje, al final a la derecha había una puerta que daba a su pequeño baño y finalmente al frente de su cama había un tocador blanco delicado y bello con un gran espejo y un pequeño banco para sentarse, al lado de este se encontraba una pequeña biblioteca con sus pergaminos y libros_. _De una vez se arre costo en su cama y cerró los ojos analizando la idea de estar de nuevo en esa cueva- mansión después de tres meses, nada había cambiado y de alguna forma le gustaba eso porque lo quisiera o no ya encontraba ese lugar como su hogar.


End file.
